unbelievablefandomcom-20200214-history
FAN FICTION EPISODE 131 "The Alpha Centaurians"
EPISODE 131 "THE ALPHA CENTAURIANS GET LAID!" THE LOST CHAPTER: BEYOND THE LIGHT BARRIER to the warrior: This work of fiction is meant to be read with steamy background music; preferably the music from Episode 131 Every night Elizabeth Klarer climbed her sacred mountain; usually nothing remarkable happened. However, she felt this particular night would be memorable. A Beat-Up-Spaceship emerged from the sky. It landed in front of her. She knocked three times, and the rickety door slid open. “Oh, hey babe,” a voice said nonchalantly from inside the ship. It was Akon. He was sitting on the couch; his feet on the red carpet. Elizabeth surveyed the ship; Cheron sat alone in the corner using his laptop and headphones. “Yo Liz," Akon said demanding her attention. "Get me some vegetables and mineral water from the fridge." Elizabeth complied and sat next to him. She began to speak at a sluggish pace, “Love, of, my, life, I, have, missed, you. I, have, visited, this mountain, every..." Akon stopped listening. "She talks too freakin’ slow", he thought. “One sec babe," he said interrupting her. Ah-hem!" He coughed loudly looking at Cheron. Cheron didn’t notice because of his headphones. Akon coughed even louder. Cheron heard and put down his laptop. “Uh, oh yeah! I’m going to go look for roots outside or something...", he murmured while rushing out the door. Elizabeth immediately tried to kiss Akon. He wasn’t interested. He took off her shirt and unsnapped her bra. He put on his BDSM mask with a mouth slit. He gave her a few pecks and ripped her pants off. Elizabeth said nothing; submitting to Akon's every move. He finger banged her for a while, and started twisting her nipples. Elizabeth gave a long-groggy-moan. Akon pulled out his 12 inch dick and got on top of her. "69 me," he commanded. Akon looked up in enjoyment and saw Cheron jerking outside. “What The Fuck Bro,” Akon yelled. Cheron ran away, and Elizabeth started working harder to please him; she assumed his yelling was at her. Akon took her doggy style and turned on the TV; his main reason for visiting was to watch the American football game. He pounded her for the duration of the game. Gave her a little anal, and then pulled out to blow his space-jizz all over her back and hair. Some got on the red carpet; Akon instructed Elizabeth to clean up the mess she caused. Cheron nervously entered the spaceship holding one tiny root. Akon stormed over to him, “What’s your problem? Why did you watch us like that,” he asked angrily. “Ummm, to collect roots,” Cheron replied pathetically. Once Elizabeth finished cleaning, she asked, "Please, take, me, to, Meaton, again. I love, your planet." Akon did not want to hear her annoying-slowed-speech anymore, "Nah, not tonight! I have a long day tomorrow. You should go!” He swiftly walked her towards the door and pushed her outside. The spaceship zoomed away. Elizabeth stood on the mountain, all by herself, with a stupid doe-eyed look. She wondered if the Unbelievers would speak of this event kindly or with ridicule. LINKS Fan Fiction Main Page Fan Fiction Table Of Content Category:Fan Fiction